A Gift of Magic
by Deepwallow
Summary: Not much can disrupt a match, but when a nexus spits forth a young girl, the whole League is in a frenzy to find out how exactly she got there. However, a certain fallen angel takes a sudden interest in her. This brings about even more chaos and confusion to the Institute, especially when the girl seems to bring about a change in the powerful magic user
1. Chapter 1: Delivery Via Nexus

**Greeting Ladies and Gents! Tis I, Deepwallow! And yes yes, I know I'm making a new story and this is probably "AGRHFUUUU" to some of you, but this story has been a'buzzing in my head for some time. Also, this is more-or-less a stress release to help me when I'm having a bit of a slump writing Aleksandra's story and Rukiella's. So when I'm struggling with the other two, I'm likely to just spend some time randomly writing this one. It actually helps me clear my head and get new ideas! (I have a weird way of doing things)**

**So yes! Here's a new character and story to just let my imaginative juices flow!**

**Please give my advice on this story and how I can improve it! I might edit it later if the whim takes me!**

* * *

It was such a familiar and normal match, that at first nothing seemed different. The purple team, consisting of Morgana, Sona, Garen, Janna, and Nunu, was getting it's ass handed to them by the blue team, consisting of Rengar, Cho'Gath, Syndra, Nami, and Ryze. The purple team, in a desperate final attempt to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat, decided to try one big push down the middle lane, where they had managed to break the first two turrets. It had been going well at first, but then the blue team had leapt out of nowhere and began to push them back.

Flash back to the purple base, where the new wave of minions was just about to spawn. However, something was completely different. The purple nexus crystal was glowing abnormally bright and a loud humming noise began to thrum through the air. However, no one was there to see the sudden blinding flash as the next wave of minions spawned.

In the middle lane, instead of the normal tiny purple minion, there sat a young girl dressed in a royal purple robe that ended past her hips. It had gold embroidery on the end of the sleeves, and on the hood, making two gold circles and a gold tip. Strangely enough, there were twin tiny, twisted gold horns on the hood as well. She wore black tights, a black shirt, and dark purple leather boots that came up to mid shin. The girl herself had milky white skin and chocolate brown hair that came down to her shoulders in waves. As she opened her eyes, they were a stormy grey.

The girl blinked as she looked down at her hands and yipped in surprise. Lying next to her was a small wand with a large purple gem on its tip, and a small book with familiar spells. She turned her hands in confusion and wonder as the minions kept spawning. However, instead of charging off as they typically did, they stopped and surrounded the strange girl.

_What… Is this… Me?_ The girl thought in confusion as she looked up at the minions surrounding her. They stared at her, and where others would see no change in the minions' demeanor, she could see they were concerned. However, one of the melee minions tugged on her robe and pointed down towards the middle lane. She understood his meaning: they had to go. She unsteadily got to her feet- _My legs! They're so… long!_- before grabbing the wand in one hand and the book in the other.

The mystery would have to wait. She had a job to do. She nodded to the minions with a suddenly determined expression before pulling her hood back over her face, even as they heard the announcer yelled "**An Ally has been slain!**" The minions all looked at her for another moment before turning and marching dutifully down the middle lane, the strange girl following. Unlike their normal position when walking, they stayed close to the girl, forming a sort of protective shield as they marched. Hurrying past all the trees and greenery, she soon spotted the fleeing purple team as they headed back to their base for a bit of protection.

She could see one of the purple team champions running back. She had pale skin, wearing a dark purple bra, dark purple armbands, and a long dark purple skirt that covered her feet, with different markings and designs on the skirt. She had long dark purple hair with metal band on her forehead, but her most distinct feature was the torn and blackened wings the protruded from the girl's back. She was looking over her shoulder at the moment before turning forward again, her glowing purple eyes setting on the strange girl as she did.

The familiar fallen angel looked shocked, but soon her expression was replaced by a scowl as she stumbled slightly in her flight. She kept running right past the strange girl, spearheading their team's flight back as the rest of the team ran by in a blur as the strange girl's eyes focused on the enemy champions and their minions. She could see them approaching, howling insults at the fleeing purple champions. Unconsciously, her hand gripping the wand tightened as her expression grew even more determined and focused, the wand lighting up as the melee minions ran forward from their protective story, attacking the approaching enemies. The caster minions stayed in a circle with the strange girl, firing away behind the line of protection the melee minions offered. The girl whipped open her book as the words to a spell suddenly came to her lips.

The other minions wouldn't stand a chance against all five of the other team's champions. _I have to protect my brothers and sisters! _She thought as she unleashed a spell, a circle of magic exploding from the wand she had raised over her head, passing through enemy and ally alike. As it hit the purple minions, they suddenly grew stronger, actually dealing decent damage to the enemy champions, such as the large white lion-man wearing armor and missing one eye but had a mechanical red eye-patch to replace it. He roared in frustration as a melee minion stabbed him in the leg and still persisted to stab even after getting a powerful slice across his small frame from the nasty looking blades the hunter bore.

The opposing champions turned their attention to the suddenly powerful minions hindering them in their quest to kill the fleeing champions. The strange girl kept firing away, shooting bolts of magic at the distracted enemies. She noticed that her bolts had suddenly gotten larger, and seemed more powerful, but continued fighting. _I have one purpose on these fields._ She thought solemnly. However, her attacks got the attention of one of the champions: to be more specific, it was the big nasty creature from the void. She remembered him well, just as she remembered all the champions. The number of times she had fallen to his gaping jaws, that large tail, or those horrible red claws…

It was impossible to count.

Even so, she could feel fear suddenly build up in her petite frame as the monster drew nearer and nearer to her, just as it always did. She could hear the retreating champions starting to come back, but they would be too late to stop this void creature. It was bigger than three of her, even in her new form, standing on top of each other. As it stomped towards her, it nonchalantly kicked and swatted the other minions out of his way, roaring as he drew close. _Oh Sihr, please make it quick!_ She thought as she shut her eyes and held out her wand towards the abomination rushing towards her. _But I'm not going down without a fight!_ She added, her face grim as she put all her strength and mana into her last bolt of magic before she was devoured and sent back to the nexus.

_**FWHOOSHHH!**_

_Huh?_

"**PENTAKILL!**" Boomed the female announcer that the strange girl was so used to hearing. But… Pentakill?

Slowly, the girl opened one eye, panting slightly from her last spell while she looked towards where where the monster had been storming towards her. There was _nothing_. She opened both eyes in bafflement and looked around for her would-be killer. The whole expanse of lane in front of her was burnt, with little purple flames still alight here and there on the grass. The melee minions on her side that had survived their battles with the enemy champions were unharmed, and looked at her with wonder. She didn't blame them.

_What have I done?!_

Suddenly, she felt a boost of strength and whirled around, her wand glowing slightly as the words to a spell came to her lips. There stood (well, floated) a girl wearing a long, flowing blue dress, holding a strange stringed instrument in front of her. The dress left her shoulders bare, and the strange girl could see the other's long, silky looking blue hair that floated in the air strangely just as some parts of her dress did. As their eyes met, the familiar musician practically beamed at her and motioned for the strange girl to continue down the lane. The strange girl could only blink in utter surprise as the spell died on her lips.

_She… wants me to lead!?_ She realized with shock. A glance at the other champions- the blond-haired wind user with her staff and her scant clothing and the large soldier with short brown hair and a large sword- they showed that they were all waiting for her as well. Impatiently too, it seemed. Gulping, the girl turned forward again, her protective circle of minions around her once more as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, her determined expression back on her face. She had one goal. Thats why she was here.

_Time to get to work!_

Once again, she charged forward, running down the middle lane as she had done so many times before. Though she didn't know any of their names, she knew that the enemy champions would take a long time to respond. As if on cue, she felt herself speed up as the musician played a quick song. All of them sped towards the blue turret that blocked the entrance to the base. Copying her spell from earlier, she raised her wand as the circle of purple passed through her fellow minions, empowering them once more as they rushed into the turret's firing zone. The strengthened melee minions went in first, taking the brunt of the turret's fire while the casters and champions rained blow after blow on the turret's base. The girl couldn't help but smile.

_Just like normal._

* * *

With the strange girl's appearance and newly overpowered magic, the purple team managed to steal the win and destroy the enemy nexus. "**Victory!**" the female announcer said proudly. The strange girl smiled as she put her hands on her hips, looking over the wreckage of the blue nexus before looking down at the minions surrounding her feet. The purple minions, along with the blue team minions, had gathered to her right after the nexus had been broken, and they all stared up at her in wonder.

She crouched down to come closer to their level, smiling before looking at her hand again. _What is this magic? How am I… like them?_ She wondered, glancing up at the champions. Neither she nor the minions had a name for any of them. All she had to remember them by was appearance, and how they killed her over and over. All the champions had that familiar blue glow of magic engulfing them, which would send them home and out of her hair- _Hair! I have hair now!_

At that thought, she looked down at her hand, but then yelped in alarm as she noticed a faint blue glow starting to cover it. She fell back onto her rear as fear began to etch across her features, the glow becoming brighter and brighter as she felt the growing pull of magic. _No! Why are they taking me!? I don't want to go with _them_! What did I do wrong?!_ She thought in panic as the minions pressed around her in worry. She could feel something wet and warm tracing down her cheeks as one of the minions grasped her hand firmly. She looked into the glowing white eyes of the minion, sensing the concern there, but also the calm. And as her vision suddenly went blue, she shut her eyes. The last thing she saw was the image of her fellow minions looking back at her, as if supporting her.

* * *

There was a whirling sensation, and the strange girl could feel the tug of magic whisking her away to another place. It was not so strange to her, since she was so used to being spawned over and over again, called to different fields to do battle for her creators. So she let the magic whisk her away, smiling fainting at the comforting feeling before her new feet hit solid ground again and she opened her eyes.

Instantly the fear came back, and she gulped. She was in the center of a large room, surrounded by ten raised cylinder platforms. The various champions surrounded her on the platforms, and there was the loud sound of shouting as the robed summoners, her creators, argued. _Oh Sihr…_ She thought with a slight whimper, hunching over and hugging her wand and book of spells to her chest.

Soon enough, the champions were arguing too, most likely over her interference in the match. The purple team, from what she gathered, was defending her, while the blue team was complaining about her disturbing the match. The began to surround her in a tight circle, jostling her around as she curled up on the ground, holding her head in her hands. _Make it stop… Please…_

"Would you pathetic mortals stop your ignorant prattling and get away from her?! Have you all no sliver of the simple thing called manners?" A sudden voice boomed, thick with anger and annoyance as the fallen angel from her team shoved the other champions aside. The room fell silent at her command, and no one dared to respond to her gibe. She was surrounded by a malevolent and deathly energy, so it was no surprise that the champions parted like water before her. She grabbed the strange girl by the arm and hoisted her up quickly, but not too roughly. Curious. The fallen angel turned to the gathered summoners, pointing one sharp-nailed finger at them. "And you," She said with a sneer, "Instead of inquiring of this girl's well being, you instead bicker like children over your precious little match. So much for the wisdom of the League." She said scornfully. The summoners shuffled under her accusations uncomfortable, none of them meeting the fallen angel's wrathful eyes.

"We shall take her to the Council, and decide what to do with her then." One of them voiced finally. The angel scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The _oh-so_ powerful summoners come to a conclusion. _Well done_." She said mockingly, clapping slowly as she shook her head. "But don't treat this girl as some foreign object, you simpletons. She is alive, like all of you. Unfortunately." She pointed out obviously, looking back at the strange girl. The stranger could only blink in return.

_She's… helping me?_ The strange girl realized as the angel turned back to the summoners when one of them spoke. _Why?_

"We don't know that!" The fallen angel snarled and a bright purple energy coiled around her hands. The tension in the room spiked dangerously as all the champions grasped their weapons in a hurry, eyeing her warily when she held her hands out wide. The strange girl could easily feel the immense power the angel's magic contained.

"Of course she's alive, you dolt! Is that not obvious?" She practically snarled. "And can't you see that she is one of your little minions? A caster minion, to be specific. I can tell that some sort of magic caused her to evolve into this form." She said, looking back again at the strange girl with a frown. The girl only gulped as the angel's eyes roamed over her body inquisitively. It was very uncomfortable. "It practically coils and floats around her, but your mortal eyes can not see it. She is a being of pure magic now, but living nonetheless. Although you have your petty little racial differences, that should deserve some respect." She said. "So give her a name at least. She is, after all, much more powerful than any of you. Even though that feat is not very hard in itself." She added with a dark chuckle.

_A name? _The strange girl wondered. The summoners whispered amongst each other for awhile before looking back at the angel.

"Why do you care, Morgana?" One asked. The girl could hear the accusation in his voice. The angel glanced back at the summoners and a smile curled her lips. It wasn't warm, but devious, and sent shivers down the strange girl's smile.

"My reasons are my own, summoner. Now, do you have a name for this 'new' little minion of yours?" She questioned. The summoners once again whispered amongst each other as the strange girl gazed at the fallen angel.

_Why is she helping me? What does she want?_ She wondered, curious and anxious as one of the summoners spoke up.

"We've decided to call her… Cass." The summoner said. Morgana snorted and shook her head.

"How _original._" She said sarcastically. "Well then, I leave her in your _expert_ care, summoners." She said smoothly, walking out of the room. Her aura still left the taint in the air even as she exited through the huge twin doors. The newly dubbed Cass watched her go in curiosity and growing fear as she looked around her at the rest of the occupants.

_She's leaving me! Leaving me with all of… them…_ The girl thought, shrinking down again as all eyes went to her once more. Their gazes burned like the fire from that little girl champion. So much pain. So many deaths.

One of the summoners cleared his throat, interrupting her darkening thoughts. "Well then… Cass, please come with us." He said calmly. But even with his soothing voice, fear grasped her heart in a vice as she hesitantly nodded. She had no choice anyways.

_What are they going to do to me?_


	2. Chapter 2: 2nd Impressions

*****whips around dramatically, burrito in mouth*****

**Why hello there, dear people who are still with me! Guess who's back? Actually, I have no idea, but here's another one of my ****signature fail intros and a new chapter! I don't know how many people are actually reading this story, but whatever XD**

**As with all my stories, please review on what I did right or wrong!**

* * *

Surrounded by summoners, Cass made her way out the door and through the halls that towered over her head. _Why are they pressing me so tightly?! Oh, what did I do… _She thought with a small whimper, clutching her wand and book to her chest as she glanced anxiously at the tight ring of hooded summoners.

They were all whispering, discussing what had just happened. _They're talking about me…_ She realized, and the thought made her want to shrink even more. If only she was in her original form! Then she'd be small, too small for these summoners to notice. Too small to cause any trouble. Too small to have killed _five_ champions.

_That's right! I did that!_ She recalled in wonder. _How _did _I do that? Is it this new form?_ She thought, looking down again at herself. She looked a lot like the summoners around her. She was… human now. And it scared her as much as it thrilled her. However, she was ripped from her thoughts soon enough when she heard a door being opened. Looking up, she noticed they had stopped in front of two large doors, and the summoners were ushering her in quickly.

It was a large circular room with rows of seats lining the walls. On the opposite end, there was a raised platform with three thrones on it. One summoner was up there, dressed in a black robe. Instantly, she could sense the massive amount of mana this person had, labeling them as a master. For some reason, Cass felt a chill rake down her spine and a sense of fear fill her from the energy. It wasn't a light magic like what she was used to. It was very dark, and very dangerous. _They're going to kill me…_ She thought as she was gently pushed to the middle of the room. As she stood there, two more summoners entered behind her, arguing loudly as they stepped past her. One was wearing a white robe, and she could see his face. He was an older man, with a long white beard and a stern looking face, made intimidating by the long scar going down the left side of his face. The second summoner wore green robes, but Cass couldn't see their face. Both had similarly massive amounts of magic, but while they were lighter and kinder than the black robe's, there were not nearly as massive. Even put together.

"... how the nexus spit her out. It's unheard of!" The white robe was saying. Cass felt fear make a cold lump in her stomach.

_He's talking about me!_

"Unheard of, but there she is!" The green robe responded, pointing at Cass as they climbed up the platform by stairs on the side. "She is _right there_. She's not an illusion, and she managed to kill five champions with one shot! Does that sound like just a simple 'minion from the nexus?' Hell no! That sounds like an overpowered champion or a master magician!" Green argued, raising their voice at the end.

"That may be true, but you're missing the point! She came from the _Nexus!_ That shouldn't be possible! How could the Nexus create a being so similar to a human and so powerful!? It should only create regular minions that obey simple commands, not sentient beings that are more powerful than some of our master summoners!" White returned.

Cass felt herself bristle in anger at his last lines. _How dare he! We feel just as much pain and emotion as you do! _She thought angrily, gritting her teeth. Apparently, her anger was visible because the black robe finally spoke up.

"Silence you two." Black said, and the other two shut up immediately. "You are being very impolite to our guest here, and if you stopped your bickering for a moment and looked, you would see that the Immortal was right." Black finished coolly.

"The Immortal?" Green asked curiously. White sighed and shook his head.

"Please enlighten us then, since you seem to know so much more than we do." He stated, and Cass could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Very well. When 'Cass' here was summoned back to the Institute, Morgana said that she was a being of pure magic. If you try to sense it, you can see it's true. Her mana pool exceeds even mine, which is certainly a feat." Black replied, and the smile in their voice was obvious. "So yes, the Nexus created her, even if that seems impossible to you." Black added, turning to White. White only grumbled and shook his head, sour at being told he was wrong. Then Black turned their hooded head to Cass, and the former minion squirmed under their unseeable gaze.

"Can you speak? You can evidently understand us, so you do know language." Black questioned. Cass gulped, shifting uncomfortably.

_What should I do? Can I speak? Do I want to? What will they say if I do? Am I supposed to? _Thinking in a panic, she shook her head in answer, looking away. Black hummed in thought to her answer.

"Hmm… A pity. I would have loved to have heard your point of view. Oh well. I'm sure you can learn while you're here." Black mused with a shrug. Cass frowned at that.

"_While I'm here?" I'm staying? _The realization hit her like a champion's attack.

She would be staying her alongside her murders. The ones who killed her so many times without a second thought. Who saw her as an emotionless tool.

Shaking her head violently, she began taking a few frightened steps backwards, her eyes wide. "What? You don't want to- wait, what's happening?" White began, but was cut off. Purple lights began to form around Cass, and an intricate circle formed at her feet.

"She's using her magic!" Green yelled. "Quickly, stop her!" Some of the summoners from behind her started towards her, and Cass panicked as she felt something building up inside her and a sudden spell come to her mind. Without thinking, she shouted the words on her lips and the room instantly became a blur of colors and swirls. It was a familiar sensation that made Cass blink. She was teleporting!

_At least I'm away from them._ She thought with a sigh, relaxing into the magic enveloping her comfortingly. Sadly, the feeling soon left her and she could feel solid ground beneath her feet again. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself within a thick forest, sounds of animals filling her ears. Nervous, she looked around this new environment, clutching her wand and book.

_Where am I?_ She wondered. _Well… I might as well explore._ She decided, taking a few hesitant steps forward before really walking. The trees loomed over her, but they were not as gigantic as they used to be now that she had this body. _Everything's… more to scale._ She observed, occasionally touching the trees she passed, as if to reassure herself that this was real. That it wasn't a dream. _It certainly feels like a dream. Maybe I'll wake up and get summoned back to fight alongside my brothers and sisters._ With that thought, a wave of depression hit her. Why wasn't she back with them? Why did those summoners have to take her? She hadn't meant to cause any problems!

However, thinking about the summoners made her angry. _They don't even treat us as living things. "Minions without emotions." Just some playthings for their champions. Hmph! I can certainly feel emotions! I'm terrified right now! And as for those champions- they don't care how many times they murder us. They can't even tell us apart! _She thought bitterly. But then that brought up another memory of a certain fallen angel. They had called her Morgana. She had stood up for Cass, in a way. _Huh… I wonder where she is…. _Cass wondered. A random root snapped her back to reality as she tripped, falling down onto her face with a yelp.

Groaning and grumbling, Cass got back up, brushing off the dirt from her robes before getting to her feet again, grabbing her wand and spell book too. But as she looked forward, she saw a break in the trees up ahead. _Is that the end?_ Cass internally questioned, hurrying forward. When she reached the break, it led to a stone road. Looking down the path, she saw an enormous building that was made of intricately carved stone. Large blue rocks floated over huge pillars, and a gigantic set of stairs led up to the main building. Even though she had never seen it, Cass could easily guess that the building was where she just was. There was a large sense of magic about it that was hard to forget. _I need to get away from there._ Turning towards the other end of the path, Cass quickly walked down it, hurrying to put some distance between herself and the Institute. She kept walking for a time before she noticed a figure walking ahead of her. Cass tried to make out who it was, but the figure stopped without warning and caused her to start. _Oh no! They'll see me!_

Thinking quickly, she hurried back into the forest and hunkered down under a large bush, ignoring how the twigs snagged on her clothes. There she waited with baited breath, clutching her things to her chest as she curled into a tight ball and listened. _Oh Sihr, please help me!_ She thought desperately, but grew even stiller when she heard sounds approaching. Her heartbeat seemed so loud! Surely whoever was there would hear her! As the sounds grew nearer and nearer, Cass curled up tighter and tighter, a very faint whimper leaving her lips as she shut her eyes tightly. For an uneasy second, there was only silence. Then light burst through and hit her closed eyes.

"_What are you doing?!_" The figure questioned.

That sounded like….

Slowly opening her eyes, Cass looked up at the figure she had seen, only to lock eyes with a very confused and curious looking Morgana. Cass blinked at her, mirroring the confusion Morgana expressed. It was the fallen angel from before! Wasn't she just thinking about her? As Cass looked, the other girl's expression went from confusion to amusement, and then just as quickly to a cool stare. "Get up. You're getting filthy." She said simply, reaching forward and pulling Cass to her unsteady feet. She was surprisingly strong. Looking Cass up and down, Morgana shook her head and let go of her arm, crossing her own slender arms in front of her chest. "I'm guessing teleportation magic? That would explain why you're out here." She muttered. "What were you running away from?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow. Cass stayed silent, unsure of whether or not to answer and hoping that her expression didn't give anything away.

After a long moment of silence, the angel only snorted and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh, no matter. Come along then. No sense in letting you wander about in the woods like a little lost pup." She mused, turning swiftly and walking off, not bothering to check if Cass was following her.

Because she really didn't have much of a choice, did she?

Gripping her book and wand tightly to her chest, Cass quickly ran after Morgana, staying close behind her as they went back to the road and continued down it, away from the Institute. Cass couldn't help but keep glancing behind her at the large looming building that was getting slightly smaller and smaller as they walked before looking back ahead. On one of these back glances, she faced forward again only to meet the now non-glowing purple eyes of the fallen angel. Yipping in surprise, Cass shrunk down under her gaze, latching her own eyes to the stone underfoot. She heard the other girl snort, but whether it was in amusement or annoyance, Cass couldn't tell.

Eventually Cass heard a growing sound and dared to raise her eyes again. Around Morgana she spotted the signs of a town bustling with people. Fear unconsciously gripped her heart at the thought of walking amongst all those humans. _What will they think? Will they know what I am? Oh, of course they will! But what will they do?_ She thought desperately, her footsteps becoming slower and slower as her reluctance to continue forward increased. Noticing the lack of footsteps behind her, Morgana whirled on the girl, frowning in clear annoyance this time before she snatched Cass' wrist in a vise grip and pulled her along.

As they made their way through the throng of people, Cass noticed that people parted before them like water. She blinked. _They're avoiding her._ She realized, looking at Morgana. And why shouldn't they? Cass remembered how deadly the fallen angel was in combat, and how skillful she was with magic. It was much like that black robed person from before, except Morgana's magic was even _bigger_ and had a deathly feel to it. Distracted by the other girl's magic, Cass failed to see the small building they were approaching.

It was a bakery, with big red letters spelling out "Sinful Succulence." The sign on the front read closed, but Morgana pushed straight through, a bell chime sounding upon their entry. At this point, Cass refocused on the world around her and stared about in wonder. The inside was quaint with simple colors, and a few tables and booths were off to the side. Cass looked around in wonder as Morgana dropped her wrist finally and went around the back of the long counter. "Come along then, _Cass_." Morgana said, emphasizing the girl's new name with a slightly mocking tone. Cass flinched but nonetheless followed her through the door behind the counter. It lead to something like a lounge, with two other doors leading elsewhere. A long couch and recliner were in front of a fireplace, with a bookcase off to the side. Cass looked around as Morgana shut the door behind her.

"You'll stay in here. You can sleep on the couch." Morgana said. Cass whirled around to look at her, shock and wariness in her eyes. Morgana raised an eyebrow at her expression and shrugged her slim shoulders. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not doing it out of the kindness of my heart. I just don't want grief from those infuriating summoners for letting you get lost or killed." She said, waving her hand dismissively. Cass shrunk away a little at her explanation, but she still felt the creeping feeling of hope grow in her chest.

_She's protecting me again… It may not be because she likes me, but… It's something, right?_

* * *

Morgana let the strange girl get settled in the lounge. No doubt she would want to think over all that happened today. Walking swiftly to her room, Morgana shut the door and sat down at her desk in the corner. With a few simple incantations, she conjured up a small purple sphere before her. Shapes and colors swirled inside before the face of a pale woman with short, straight black framing her pretty face stared back. Her eyes were so dark they almost seemed black, and they stared back at Morgana without a trace of fear or surprise. _That always managed to intrigue me, the fact that she was never afraid._ Morgana mused.

"Morgana! What a pleasant surprise." The girl purred, smiling with a hint of wickedness and a dash of knowing. Morgana only snorted and rolled her eyes, not fooled.

"Save your facade for someone more gullible, Nocturn. No doubt you figured this would happen," She replied, "But to confirm what you already know, I found your runaway 'victim.' I offered her the couch so she wouldn't wander her way into harm." The smile on Nocturn's face widened slightly as she chuckled.

"Very good. It would probably be best if she stayed there with you for now." Nocturn mused. Morgana's eyes flared with purple for a second as she growled in irritation.

"_What?_ Why on Runeterra would I ever agree to such a suggestion?" Morgana asked sharply, her lips curled in a scowl. It didn't even faze the other woman, whose smile remained calmly on her face.

"Because, my dear Immortal, don't you want to see what happens?" She asked cryptically. Morgana clenched her jaw, annoyed, intrigued, and impressed all at once.

_See what happens? That means she has a plan for this little "minion" girl. That or she's bluffing and she actually has no schemes at all other than to watch me obey like a good dog would. But I can't tell which it is, which is exactly what she meant to happen. I could still walk away, but now my curiosity has been cleverly roused. This mortal never fails to entertain me…_ Sighing with resignation, Morgana leaned back in her chair, waving her hand in the air dismissively. "Very well, you little vixen. I'll play your game. For now." She answered. Nocturn grinned and nodded in satisfaction and acknowledgement.

"That's all I needed to hear. Fare thee well, Morgana." She purred before the orb turned dark purple once more, indicating that Nocturn had cut the magic connection. Morgana scoffed and crossed her arms, staring up at the ceiling.

_This silly game better be worth my time._


End file.
